Broadway Baby
by iminlovewiththequarterback
Summary: Kurt Hummel and Artie Abrams have been together over a year, what happens when Kurt announces he's pregnant by Artie one day? Follow them on their journey of life together, love and parenthood. Starts at the end of Furt so instead of announcing his transfer to Dalton Academy, he announces his pregnancy. MPREG AND SLASH. DON'T FLAME ME FOR SOMETHING I WARN YOU ABOUT IN THE SUMMARY
1. Chapter 1

Kurt POV

My name is Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. I'm 17 and me and my boyfriend Arthur 'Artie' Abrams have been together a year. I've been getting sick a lot lately, so yesterday I finally went to the doctor where I found out I'm a month and a half pregnant. So I'm announcing it to the rest of Glee Club, including Artie this morning. I'm too scared of his reaction to tell him privately. It will break my heart if he rejects us, but I have to be strong for my baby. He or she comes first now.

I walked into the Choir Room, holding my head high hoping I looked more confident than I currently felt.

"Come on Hummel, you can do this." I said to myself.

"Mr. Schuester, I have an announcement to make. If that's okay." I said.

"The floor's all yours Kurt." He said, stepping back.

"By now, you all know about me having the carrier gene, and I was going to say this in song but I just can't. I-I'm pregnant. 6 weeks. And... It's Artie's baby. I don't know what's going to happen to us now, and I'm really scared. But... I needed to tell you guys. Artie, I'm so sorry I couldn't find the courage to tell you in private." I said.

"WHAT THE CRAP MAN? YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS RIGHT NOW. YOU'RE JOKING RIGHT?" Finn burst out.

"Finn, leave him alone. He's vulnerable enough without your crap. He needs ALL of us to support him, not stress him out. It's not good for him or our baby." Artie growled out before turning around to me and saying "Kurt Honey, I completely understand why you didn't tell me before now. I would be just as scared of your reaction if I was the one who was pregnant."

Then, the dam burst and I ran out before I started to cry, even though I was only crying because I was relieved I didn't want everybody to see. I could hear Artie's chair rolling across the floor behind me. I finally made it to the auditorium.

"Artie, look, before you say anything-" I said before he cut me off.

Artie POV

"I want this. With you. Okay so the timing isn't ideal, there is NEVER an ideal time to have a baby. But, I want it. All of it. The baby, the crappy house we live in because we can't afford anything else. Every bit of it." I said.

"Are you sure? Because I don't want you to be a part of the baby's life for a little while and then leave us behind when things get real." He asked.

"I'm positive. We can do it, we can raise this baby, together, and be amazing parents. I know it." I reassured him.

"Well of course, I love you so much Artie and I have to protect both the baby and myself from getting hurt. And the baby is going to be the luckiest kid in the world with us as parents. You're gonna be a great Dad Artie." He said.

"I promise you, no one is gonna hurt you or this baby not as long as I'm around. You are already an amazing Mom. I love you so much Kurt, both of you. I can't to see what our future holds." I said as Kurt got down off stage and leaned down to kiss me.

I stretched my hand out and placed it on his currently still flat stomach and smiled, knowing my baby was growing inside him. He sat down in my lap and wrapped his arms around my neck. I held him close, knowing that things will be tough but as long as we have each other we will make it through together.

We sat in silence for a while until Finn came into the auditorium.

"Kurt, I just wanted to apologize for my reaction earlier. Artie's right. You don't need the stress. Plus you didn't freak out on me when I told you Quinn was pregnant with Beth before we knew she was Puck's and not mine. From now on, I swear I'll be good and support you." He said, scratching his neck nervously.

"Don't worry about it. I know it was a big shock. But you apologizing means the world to me Finn." Kurt said, getting up to hug his step brother. It clearly took Finn by surprise but finally he gently hugged him back.

FINN POV

I'm really scared I'm gonna hurt Kurt now that he's pregnant. "So how did Mom and Burt react to the news?" I asked, worried about their reaction for the sake of my brother and niece or nephew.

"They are okay with it. I didn't even know I could get pregnant until it happened, so they weren't upset with me and Artie because it's not like we knew and did it anyway." He said.

"Well I'm glad everything's okay now for you." I said.

The Next Morning KURT POV

Today's Saturday and Dad let Artie spend the night because and I quote "You're already pregnant, not much else can happen now."

The familiar nausea that has plagued me since getting pregnant hit full force. I ran to the bathroom and emptied the contents of my stomach. When I got done Artie was out in the hall waiting on me.

"Sorry I couldn't get in here on time." He said. I sat down in his lap, slumping against him. He rubbed my stomach soothingly.

"It's fine. I didn't really want you to see me vomiting anyway, but can you have a talk with your child about making me so sick? It's absolutely miserable." I whined slightly.

"Hey Baby, how about you ease up on Momma? He's miserable enough without morning sickness. Thanks." He said.

"I really dread getting fat when I start showing." I said.

"Babe, you're not gonna get fat. Yes, you will gain weight but it just means that our baby is healthy and growing the way he or she should. Plus, it'll all come off after you have him or her. And you'll get to buy a whole new wardrobe." He said, appealing to my love for new clothes.

"Too true. What would we do without your Daddy, Baby?" I asked, talking to my stomach, resting my hand on it for the first time since finding out about the baby. I know how lucky I am to have the support of my baby's father.

"More like what would I do without you? I love you and this baby so much Kurt." He said.

"We love you too." I said, leaning in to kiss him.

**Author's Note: I have to thank DemigodKlainer for the inspiration for this. I took some of the dialogue (with her permission) from an AU thing she did for me on Instagram as gleeauig. Check her out, she's an amazing writer. Thanks once again for letting me use it. Any way, Thanks for reading. Oh and by the way, I'm a 15 year old fangirl and not a rich TV Script writer so anything you recognize I do not take credit for as they are not mine. Only the prompt and most of the dialogue is. **


	2. Special Baby

Kurt POV

I'm now 4 months pregnant. Artie and I's relationship is stronger than ever. I recently began showing, and being used to being very small I feel huge already. But Artie assures me every day that I'm still beautiful as ever in his eyes. We turned the basement of my house into our own little apartment and have been living together for 2 weeks. We're at the doctor to find out the gender of Baby Abrams now. I sat in a chair tapping my foot nervously.

"Babe? What's wrong?" Artie asked, putting his hand on my knee.

"Nothing, just nervous. Seeing the baby for the first time makes it real. Plus I'm afraid of what the birth defect test results say." I said.

Artie POV

I completely understand what Kurt means. I'm terrified that the baby will have a birth defect and be in a wheelchair like me. Yes I'm in a chair because of an accident that resulted in me being paralyzed, but I never want my child to go through the struggles and hurt forced upon you when you're in a chair. In society it doesn't matter if you are valedictorian of your graduating class, if you are in a chair you are treated as if you have cognitive delays. And people are cruel and discriminate against you. You never get used to people staring at you as though you are an alien or treating you like a child even if you're an adult because of the chair.

"It doesn't matter to me if the baby comes out an alien, we will still love and support this baby the same. Yes, his or her life will be even more challenging than average, but we will be there. The biggest thing is, if a doctor starts saying 'Your baby will never do this, or never do that.' Ignore it, they know what their books say, they don't know our child. We will let our child decide what he or she can or can't do, not a doctor okay? So many disabled people are okay with saying 'well my doctor said I can't do this' or 'I can't do this because of my disability.' I've never accepted that, my family never allowed me to. My response has always been 'sit down and watch me.' No matter what those tests say, they don't determine our baby's life." I told him.

"You are completely right. You always know what to say, I'm so lucky to have you." He said.

"I'm the lucky one. I love you more than I could ever express Darling." I responded.

"I love you more." He said, kissing my cheek.

"You two are my favorite couple I see. What do you say we go see that precious baby of yours now?" Dr. Caldwell said.

Kurt hopped up on the table and slid his shirt up.

"So Kurt, how have you been feeling?" She asked as she spread the cold gel onto his stomach.

"Well up until 2 days ago I had terrible morning sickness, but that's getting better now. Just nervous about the results of the tests." He said, so I reached and grabbed his hand and rubbed circles with my thumb.

"Well boys, I have to talk to the two you about that. The baby tested positive for Spina Bifida. What that is if you don't know, is when the baby's neural tube doesn't finish closing within the first months gestation, usually before Momma even knows she's pregnant. So the flow of spinal fluid is compromised. This causes hydrocephalus in a lot of cases, so what we'll do is if your baby needs one will put a shunt in her head after birth. Oh yes and by the way, It's a Girl. Some say that people with Spina Bifida will never walk or talk or anything of the sort. These implications are not always true, I have a cousin named Mackenzie with it. I will never tell you what your child can or can't do because I've never even met her. Any questions?" She asked. Kurt was holding back tears.

"What are the chances that she'll be in a wheelchair?" He asked.

"Well I can't give you a definite answer. Depending on the severity of her condition she should be able to walk with assistance of braces, a walker, or even on her own. But if her spinal cord where to become tethered that ups the possibility if nerve damage is done to her legs during surgery. But she may be so lucky as to stay out of a wheelchair her entire life."

"Would your cousin mind talking to us? There are questions I have that I want answered by someone who has lived it." I said.

"Of course, I actually think she's around her somewhere for her post-op checkup. She just had a baby boy named Ryder." Dr. Gustin said, stepping out.

"How you holding up?" I asked Kurt as soon as she was gone.

He burst into tears. "I'm so scared Artie. Our poor little girl." He hoped off the table and climbed into my lap.

"Shh, I know Honey I know. Our baby girl will be fine. Karolynn is a fighter, like her Momma and Daddy." I soothed. We decided last week that if our baby turned out to be a girl we'd name her Karolynn Elizabeth.

A knock sounded on the door.

"Come in." Kurt said weakly, wiping his tears.

A woman about 21 with brown hair streaked red and glasz eyes rolled in with a baby carrier containing her newborn son attached to her chair.

"Hi guys. I'm Mackenzie. Sarah said you're gonna have a little girl with Spina Bifida and wanted to talk to me. You guys mind if I share some of my back story before you ask questions? It may answer some already." She asked.

"Of course. I'm Artie and this is Kurt by the way." I said.

"Nice to meet y'all although I wish it were under better circumstances. I was born Mackenzie Elizabeth Sagal on December 28th, 1990. My Mom found out at her 20 week ultrasound that I was to be born with Spina Bifida, Hydrocephalus and Scoliosis. When I was less than 2 days old a shunt was placed in my head. Soon after, I went home from the hospital. Then a few weeks later after the shunt malfunctioned another was placed on the opposite side of my head. It is the one I have today with only a few revisions. When I was in Kindergarten I began experiencing debilitating back pain and deterioration in balance so Mom took me for an MRI. A piece of bone was wrapped around my spinal cord and had it tethered as I grew. So then I had surgery to de-tether it. This resulted in severe nerve damage in my left leg impairing my ability to walk so I use this thing now. What else do you wanna know?" She said.

"How hard was school for you, academically?" Kurt asked.

"Math was always a struggle. I have ADD and Spacial Dysgraphia, a form of dyslexia usually pertaining to math working against me as well. But other than that I excelled substantially. I graduated with honors at the top of my class. Right now I'm on the Dean's List in Law School." She said.

"What about socially? How did others treat you?" I asked.

"I have heard the horror stories about McKinley. I was born and raised in the south though so I didn't go there. I was never really bullied, per say, but kids definitely treated me differently. I was usually left out of group things socially. And I was taken advantage during group projects academically. Kids let me do all the work but they tried to take all the credit. High School was the worst years of my life. But things are better for me now, and I've been married a year to my husband Grant." She answered.

"Can you drive?" Kurt asked.

"Yes, with hand controls." She responded.

"I have a question for y'all. On the ultrasound was your daughter moving her legs?" She asked.

"Yes. She was constantly moving." Kurt responded.

"Very good, that's a positive sign for her. I did the same but doctors told my Mom there was no medical explanation for it." She said.

Just then her son began to cry.

"Guys, I am so sorry but I need to get this little Booger home. Here is my cell number if either of you ever need someone to talk to or advice on how to handle a situation."

"Thank you so much Mackenzie, I certainly feel more calm about everything after hearing every thing you have achieved." I said.

After she left, Kurt buried his head in my neck.

"Everything's going to be okay, isn't it?" He asked.

"Yeah Honey, everything is gonna be a little different than we planned but Karolynn will be fine. Because she's got a family that loves her and will be with her every step of her journey through life." I said, kissing his forehead.

That Night at Friday Night Supper Carole POV

"Well Boys, are you going to tell us whether we're getting a granddaughter or a grandson?" I asked. In the short amount of time I've been married to Burt I've come to see Kurt as my son too.

"Well Carole, Dad, the good news is we're having a baby girl we plan to name Karolynn Elizabeth Abrams, after some of the most influential women in our lives. But we also got some not so good news. Our sweet baby girl is going to have Spina Bifida. We're still not one hundred percent what that means for her, we will just have to learn as we go." Kurt said. My heart sank for the young family at that moment, but I chose to look at the positives. I'm touched that they are naming their baby after me.

"That's a perfect name for such a tough little girl, just like those she was named after before her." Burt said.

"Congrats Kurt, Artie, We're happy for y'all. You will be amazing parents to your precious baby girl. We love you so much." I said.

Kurt POV

I'm so lucky to have the support of not only my baby's father, but my own family too. I feel so bad for all the pregnant teens out there who are raising their babies on their own. I'm so grateful that I don't have to go through this alone, especially because of Karolynn's special needs, Artie and I'll need all the help we can get. And we also have our friends who would be willing to help I'm sure.

"We appreciate and love you too, more than you'll ever know." I said, glad to enjoy a relaxing night with my family. My hand drifted to my tiny baby bump at the same Artie's did.

"I love you Artie, and our baby girl. I'm so thankful that I'm not gonna be alone raising her." I said.

"I would never leave you to raise her alone, whether we were together or not. I love both of you too much to do that." He said, kissing my cheek. I can't wait for our very own Broadway Baby to get here.

**AUTHORS NOTES: I know y'all probably hate me right now for the long wait and for the fact that Karolynn is special needs, and I'm sorry but it's the reality of some situations. I myself am in a wheelchair because of Spina Bifida. Did y'all figure out that Mackenzie Gustin is based on me? Because she is. And I know the use of the word 'Supper' is funny to some of y'all but I'm southern and where I'm from we call lunch dinner a lot of the time so I will be using supper instead. Oh and I of course don't own anything you recognize from watching the TV show Glee. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter leave me a review and let me know what y'all thought! :)**


End file.
